1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments herein generally relate to apparatuses for providing more control over dissemination of supplies. In particular, the present invention relates to novel apparatuses for linear braking systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances when items (e.g., supplies) need to be lowered from an aerial vehicle to the ground. For example, the United States military (e.g., the United States Army) often lowers supplies from a rotary ringed aircraft (e.g., a helicopter) to ground troops. In some instances there is a need to deliver mission essential supplies to ground troops engaged in enemy combat. Rotary wing aircraft are typically the transport platform for these supplies. Many times the aircraft cannot land and supplies are free dropped from as high as 150 feet above the ground. Losses of badly needed supplies such as medicine, ammunition, water, and food, are high, due to the free drop.
Thus there is a need in the art for a device that helps to reduce the losses of supplies that are lowered (e.g., from an aircraft) to the ground.